I Will Keep You Safe
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Sequel to Stay With Me but can be read alone. Sherlock and John are moving along in their relationship but when a new case is presented to Sherlock, he doesn't know what to think about it. Can Sherlock solve the case and keep John safe? Rated M for violence and m/m. Johnlock and eventual Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again my people! Since summer is almost here I decided to start up the sequel. This one is going to be slightly more violent than my other story since you will see some of it from the killers POV and all that so. There will be no rape so no worries on that one. Feel free to throw out suggestions and all that and if anyone has any ideas for a title change please let me know! Not a huge fan of this one but can't really think of another one. Thanks Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Warnings: Violence and slight swearing.

* * *

John paid his cab fee and stared up at 221B Baker Street with a huge smile on his face and Chinese takeout in hand. He walked up the stairs and entered the flat. The second he opened the door, John saw Sherlock approach him with a smile on his face. He hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. "How was work John?"

"It was pretty good. Not as many people as I thought there would be. Spring tends to bring the sick out of people." John lightly laughed at his own joke and hugged Sherlock back. He put the food on the small table by the couch not wanting the food anywhere near the kitchen table after seeing the aftermath of one of Sherlock's experiments. "So what exactly is that?" John asked in slight horror after seeing what appeared to be an eye. Sherlock brightened up at the question.

"I was doing an experiment on cow eyes. Just a simple dissection to freshen up my memory a little."

"Was it really necessary?" John looked over at the huge mess that would take a while to clean up and had made the decision that they were eating on the couch.

"Not really but there wasn't much to do today. Lestrade hasn't called about any cases and you were at work all day." Sherlock gave John a slight pout and puppy dog eyes so John wouldn't yell at him over the mess. John gave in and just rolled his eyes at Sherlock.

"Fine but I expect this cleaned up by the time I get home from work tomorrow. Come on I'm starving, let's eat. I brought some Chinese home." John grabbed Sherlock's hand and dragged him to the couch. He handed Sherlock his food before getting his own out. They quietly ate and Sherlock slowly started leaning into John somewhat hesitantly. John could feel Sherlock's nervousness and leaned into him closer, putting his head on his shoulder. Sherlock smiled slightly to himself and placed his head on Johns.

"You know you don't need to be nervous Sherlock." John could feel Sherlock stiffen slightly before melting in to John's touch.

"I'm not nervous." Sherlock being all proud and in denial was cute in John's opinion. He laughed lightly and looked up at Sherlock.

"Of course you're not," John placed their almost finished food on the table and leaned in to kiss Sherlock on the lips. At first Sherlock was shocked and didn't move but then slowly melted into the kiss. They kissed for a while simply enjoying each other's company. Sherlock eventually stopped the kiss and simply cuddled up to John.

It looked slightly awkward to anyone looking at them since Sherlock was taller than John but they felt completely comfortable with it. They were just lying there in the silence, simply listening to the other breath. Neither could believe how lucky they had gotten finding each other.

Sherlock wouldn't ever admit how truly nervous he was about everything. He cared for John and was terrified about ruining their relationship. He was always scared about doing something wrong or stupid and have John either be ashamed of him or laugh at him. He thought that 3 months into the relationship would have calmed him down enough but apparently not.

He had never been in a relationship before and didn't know how fast pace John wanted it all to go. The farthest they had gotten was making out to Sherlock's relief. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the thought of sex scared him. The thought of others having sex didn't alarm him but having to actually perform the act well... that was another thing all together.

He was also scared of the risk he was putting John into. John would be considered a weakness of his and if the right criminal got a hold of him... He couldn't even begin to imagine. If possible, Sherlock cuddled more into John as his own reassurance that he was safe. He looked up at him and John looked down and smiled at him.

"Is something bothering you?" John asked quietly. Sherlock locked eyes with John before looking down and sighing.

"I'm just worried that people may start to use you as bait. You know, capture you and torture you to get my attention or something." Sherlock couldn't look John in the eye. John placed 2 fingers under Sherlock's chin.

"Sherlock look at me," Sherlock looked up at John. "Even if something like that were to happen, I know you would be there to save me. Am I right?" Sherlock gave a small smile.

"Yes John. I will always be there to save you."

* * *

"Please don't kill me please ahh!" Lily screamed out in pain as her attacker bound her wrists behind her back with tough rope that was cutting into her wrists during her struggle. Lily was a 22 year old blonde girl, wearing a crop top and some short shorts. After securing her wrists, he had gone down and bound her ankles together. She looked around the room in terror but couldn't see anything. The room was far too dark.

Suddenly a bright light came on causing Lily to shut her eyes from the brightness. She looked up in horror at her attacker and began to scream. The captor looked at her angrily and slapped her shutting her up instantly and poured water all over her. He smiled a malicious smile and went over to a table not far and turned his back to her. Lily was lying on her back on a cold floor and when she looked down, she saw there were multiple paint marks around her.

"Hello beautiful. I seem to be missing a few of my demons back home and you happen to have one in you. There is no way you can stay here on earth when I need to build up my army. You have done enough destruction on the humans for now. You need to save that power for the angels and the God that leads it all." He turned back around and in his hand he held a knife.

"Please! I don't deserve this please!" She sobbed out in fear. He poured more water on her.

"I am Lucifer, I am your master! Say it!" He spilt more water on her as she screamed and sobbed in fear. He kicked her when she didn't respond. "I said fucking say it!"

"You are Lucifer and you are my master!" He smiled down to her and brought the blade down towards her. He got down in between her legs and started carving at her stomach chanting in a foreign language Lily didn't know. She screamed in pain as the blade sliced at her stomach until he was done the carving and looked her right in the eye.

"See you at home my dear." He then stabbed her in the heart. She choked on blood as it filled her lungs and then slowly, her life seeped out of her. He smiled down at her and looked around. "God, the message shall soon be received. We will have our battle."

* * *

Opps a little bit of my supernatural fangirl came out. Not a cross over but some small kinda things like having the guy think hes Lucifer and all that will be shown. No Dean or Sam or Cas coming into play just some fun. If you have any questions or ideas please feel free to let me know! Thank you my lovelies! :)

Susan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola people! So this is chapter 2 and if you noticed, I changed the name of the story. The only warnings in this are some light language and describing a crime. Thank you for clicking this story and I hope you enjoy :)

I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK OR AND RIGHTS TO IT!

* * *

John slowly rose from sleep at the sound of Sherlock's phone going off. Both men had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch with the television on. John felt Sherlock shift and heard him groan in annoyance at the phone. Sherlock reached into his pocket as he rubbed the sleep out of his face and yawned. "Hello?" John could vaguely hear that it was Lestrade and heard something about a murder. "Yes we will be there shortly," with that, Sherlock hung up the phone and put his arm over his eyes and sighed.

"We have a case John." Sherlock went from annoyed to happy in seconds. He jumped up in joy. "We have a case John!" John laughed at his enthusiasm as Sherlock ran into his bedroom to get changed.

"Well we have to eat first plus I have work to get to... SHIT!" John launched up in shock as he looked at the clock. It was 9:45 and John was supposed to be at work at 8:00. John rushed over and grabbed his phone, dialling his works number.

"Hello London walk in Sarah speaking how can I help you?" The happy female voice of Sarah answered.

"Sarah it's John, I sort of slept in I am so sorry!" John said in a rush trying to get himself sorted out.

"Well John how are we this morning? I noticed when I came in that you weren't around. I figured you and Sherlock had a late one?" Sarah said and John could hear a slight tease behind her voice.

"I am so sorry I wasn't in bed I fell asleep on the couch and I can't hear my alarm from there and..."

"John! Don't worry about it. I already have you covered. After seeing the news this morning, I figured Sherlock would want you on the case anyways. And I have to ask, did you and Sherlock...?" The question was obvious. Since their relationship started, Sarah and John had looked past their previous relationship and had become friends. John and Sarah would always talk about their relationships since John was a little nervous about being in a relationship with another man and Sarah just loved to rant about her relationships.

"Oh well thank you. I am so sorry again about everything. Is the case on the news already?" John was hoping to avoid the question.

"No problem again and yes they found some girl and she was killed and dumped in the middle of Victoria Park and John, don't try to avoid the last question," Sarah said with a little teasing voice. She heard John sigh.

"No Sarah we haven't. As I told you before I still don't know how he would handle it. He still gets nervous when I cuddle up to him. I don't even want to think about how he would react to seeing me naked!" John whispered in slight annoyance.

"Well you need to talk to him about it. Don't think you are going to go anywhere of you two don't talk it out first. Now go solve the case and enjoy a long weekend off. Hopefully I will see you Monday! Bye John!"

"Bye." John sighed and hung up the phone just as Sherlock bound dressed from upstairs. Sherlock had John's clothes in his arm and tossed them to him to get dressed.

"So since you have the day off I assume we can catch a cab down to Victoria Park and meet Lestrade there. It's nice out so you don't need a jacket." Sherlock said quickly whilst getting his trench coat and scarf on.

"Well I need to eat first Sherlock so no need to rush." John said as he made his way to the kitchen only to have Sherlock grab his arm and drag him towards the front door.

"No time for that! Mrs. Hudson already left some food in her shop for you to eat and you already know that I can't eat so grab it on the way down." Sherlock dragged him down the stairs and practically threw him towards the shop. John ran in and grabbed the take out bag and the take out cup of coffee waiting for him. He stepped outside just as Sherlock had summoned a cab. "Come now John. The game is on."

* * *

Sherlock made his way to the park and quickly noticed the body surrounded by police officers. The girl was young around 20 and was surprisingly clean. She was only in her bra and underwear but showed no signs of being raped. She had a symbol of what appeared to be a 7 on her stomach but clearly wasn't and by the looks of the cut, it was done when she was alive. There was a stab wound over her heart which must have been how she died.

He looked at her wrists and ankles and could tell that she was clearly bound at one point. He took the rubber gloves that Lestrade handed out for him and put them on. He kneeled down next to her and turned her body over slightly to look at her back. She had red spray paint residue on her back but it was all smudge suggesting she was lying on it. He looked up at her right shoulder and noticed a strange burn mark on it. Upon further inspection, Sherlock noticed it was a demonic symbol and it was done last night which would have been the time of her abduction.

Sherlock put her body back down and noticed something on the body and hair. Sherlock rubbed his finger through her hair and got some water with small grains in it. He sniffed at the water and smelt that it was salt water. Her hair and body was soaked in the salt water for reasons Sherlock couldn't quite pin point. He stood up and walked over to Lestrade.

"So what is it with the body?" Lestrade asked as Sherlock approached them. John was standing next to Lestrade waiting for his boyfriend to come to his final guess. John smiled to himself at thinking _wow Sherlock is my boyfriend _he still couldn't believe it.

"What do you know about the girl?" Sherlock asked removing his gloves.

"Well this is 22 year old Lily Maybell. She was a prostitute who would steal from the men that would buy her services. She is said to tie them up and take all their money and jewellery but other than that, there isn't much known about her." Lestrade finished after saying everything he remembered about her.

"Lily was abducted and her wrists and ankles were bound to hold her down. On her right shoulder she has a tattoo that was burnt onto her skin of a demonic pentagram which would have been done about the time she was abducted. She was laid down onto a cold surface, most likely a floor with red spray paint recently painted on which she has smudged onto her back. She is covered in salt water and the scar on her stomach was done when she was alive. The stab wound to her heart was the wound that killed her. This wasn't the place she was killed obviously and she was stripped down and brought here to be found" Sherlock said quickly looking at both Lestrade and John.

"Okay, so the symbol looks like a 7 which means what exactly?" Lestrade asked confused looking over at the body.

"I don't believe it's a 7. It looks too well done to me and if you notice here, "Sherlock pointed towards the space where the two lines connect. "The lines are far thinner than the ends and it was done on purpose. This is some sort of symbol but I'm not sure where it's from or what it means."

"Well can you figure it out?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock looked at him in dumbly.

"Well obviously. John, let's go." Sherlock said turning abruptly and John had to run slightly to catch up to him. John looked around and noticed some reporters that spotted them clearly wanting some information.

"Shit, Sherlock come on." Sherlock looked up calmly then slight panic was on his face upon seeing reporters. He didn't like them and wanted nothing to do with them. They brought back too many memories of that night. As cameras were shoved in their faces, Sherlock heard a distant voice from the street.

"Come on boys, I'll take you home." Lestrade yelled from his own personal car waving them over towards him. Both man ran and got into the car. As soon as the car doors were closed, Lestrade sped off and away from the reporters. "Well isn't that just a pain in the arse."

"Agreed. Thanks Greg." John said huffing for breath.

"No problem." Lestrade drove them over to 221B so that John and Sherlock could start working on the case.

* * *

A television was illuminating the dark, windowless room. The news was flashing on the screen showing Sherlock and John rushing into a car and getting away from the cameras. The man smiled behind his tea and laughed to himself. He shut off the telly and heard steps walking on the floor above him.

"Soon you will be mine," he said in a small whisper and prepared to go upstairs to see what unlucky bastard had been taken by one of his own. He put down his tea and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions or suggestions or just want to chat, feel free to review or message me :) Thank you for reading! :D

Susanxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I will hopefully start updating more often so keep an eye out :). I hope you all like it and if you lot have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

As soon as Sherlock got through the door, he tore off his scarf and coat then ran over to his laptop knowing that Lestrade would soon send him the pictures and files to get him started untill they could go to check out the autopsy. John went in slower behind him and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. "Sherlock you want any tea?" he asked and heard Sherlock sigh from the couch.

"May as well until Lestrade sends me the pictures and information I need," Sherlock said slumping back on the couch refreshing his inbox. John came over and placed a cup of tea on the table across from Sherlock and went to sit on his chair. Sherlock grunted his thanks and leaned over to take a sip. He sighed as the hot liquid went down his throat, soothing him. He looked over to his inbox and noticed an email from Mycroft and rolled his eyes.

"Who emailed you?" John asked curious as to Sherlock's annoyance.

"Ugh Mycroft wanting who knows what," he said in annoyance and going to open his email.

"Oh come on Sherlock. You owe him for helping you after the fall," John said trying not to remember those times.

"I could have done it fine by myself," Sherlock said trying to seem better than Mycroft.

"If you did, it would have taken you an additional 3 years and I still wouldn't know you were alive!" John shouted out in anger shocking Sherlock slightly before relaxing and putting his hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"No you had every right to. I do know that it would have taken longer. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Sherlock looked over at John with slight puppy dog eyes and an apologetic look.

"It's alright. Well what did Mycroft say?" John asked going over to sit next to Sherlock on the couch. Sherlock opened the email and they both looked at the screen to get a closer look.

_Sherlock,_

_As you may have forgotten, Mummy's birthday is this upcoming Saturday and she had asked that you attend since you haven't for three years and bring a guest which I would assume you will be bringing John. You know how Mummy is, she is going to be asking him many questions and she will know if he is lying. If you choose to tell Mummy of your relationship, I suggest you be the one to tell her not have her catch you and John kissing at the party. I also ask that you could ask Gregory Lestrade to accompany me to the party. As you may know I don't socialize with many people and would like to bring someone that is familiar with how we are. Let me know. Cheers_

_Mycroft._

"A party?" John said looking up at Sherlock who looked shocked at first then groaned in annoyance.

"Yes. Mummy has a big birthday celebration every year. Mycroft and I are always stuck going. She is going to be upset because of the fall and also never calling her. Every year we have to bring a guest and I'm usually stuck with one of Mycroft's assistance. One last year tried to dance all over me and she was just foul. Mycroft is also usually with an assistant and both assistance are usually freaked out by the end of the night and quit. You and Lestrade understand us more and are able to accept us as the freaks we are," Sherlock explained.

"You lot aren't freaks just...unique," he said leaning into Sherlock comfortingly.

"See you understand," Sherlock said and smiled down at John before bringing him into a light kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by John's mobile going off on the table. John lightly pulled away and looked at Sherlock slightly apologetically before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"John! Hey it' Sarah!" came a cheery voice from the other end.

"Oh hello Sarah how can I help you?" John asked politely worried he may have to go into work.

"My shift ends in about 10 minutes and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a beer at the pub or something? We haven't actually hung out after work in a while. Plus I have some things to share with you about Tom," she said finishing in an annoyed voice.

"Uh well we are kind of on a case at the moment so..."he started.

"Oh John I won't need you the entire time. I can call you up in about 2 hours and get you to the morgue so you can see more. Go out and take some time off. I can do what I need to here without you being bored," Sherlock said knowing nothing would really involve John until they saw the body more closely.

"On second thought, I have some time if you want. I'll catch a cab to the hospital and meet you there now," John offered.

"No need. I have a car and we can just go to a place nearby so that you can get to your prince when you need to," she giggled into the phone. "Meet me at Princess Louis in a few. Tell Sherlock I say hi! See you soon." With that, Sarah had ended the call.

"Keep your phone on and I will text you when I leave," Sherlock said as he put his laptop back on his lap to refresh his inbox.

* * *

John walked into the bar and instantly saw Sarah wave him over with a beer in hand. He smiled at her and approached her, avoiding some of the stairs he received from people who recognized him from the papers. "How are you?" John asked Sarah politely as he sat down across from her.

"You were right, completely right. Thomas was a little shit. I can't believe I thought he would be a great guy!" Sarah bickered before swallowing a big gulp of her beer as John kindly asked the waitress for a beer as well. Thomas Murphy was a man Sarah had met on a dating website and had been a charmer to her from the start. John had always said there was something off about him thinking he was too good to be true. Sarah begged to differ, until now.

"Well what happened?" John asked after she had finished her beer and ordered another one.

"I saw him making out with a lady who happens to be his wife! He was married. I should have seen that coming," she said exasperated. The waitress brought them each another beer and looked over at John with a flirtatious smile.

"Can I get you anything else sweetheart?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Uhh no thanks," he replied awkwardly taking a sip of his beer and looking back over to Sarah. "So what did you do? Did you tell his wife?"

"That's the only reason I know she's his wife. I went up and asked what he was doing and basically his wife asked me the same thing and it came out. He was so panicked looking at the both of us I'm pretty sure he would have made a run for it if his wife hadn't have gripped his shirt sleeve to keep him there," she said laughing lightly.

"Wow. Was she angry at you or anything?" he asked.

"Me? No, she knew that I clearly knew nothing about the marriage. We actually talk now. We gave each other our numbers so we have been talking about everything. She's actually a nice girl. I can see us being friends," Sarah replied smiling and sipping at her beer.

"Well at least you have a cheating person in common," John said laughing slightly.

"That and we both agreed he was terrible in bed," she laughed at her own joke. They talked for about an hour about work and about her potentially meeting some other guys until she brought up the one think John was waiting for. "So how have you and Mister raven locks been doing?" she asked with a teasing grin. She was on her fourth beer and John stuck with only drinking two.

"We have been fine. We have a new case with a dead girl who has a strange symbol carved into her stomach. It looks to me like the number seven but Sherlock tells me that it isn't but doesn't know yet what it actually is," John explained before having some more of his beer.

"Well how is he in bed? I would expect kind of weird feeling being almost all skin and bones," Sarah said smiling and giving him a slightly teasing push.

"You know very well Sherlock and I haven't..."

"Done the dance with no pants," she finished laughing. John looked down awkwardly and started to fidget slightly with his beer. "Oh come on John, don't tell me you haven't made a move on him yet?" she asked but John remained silent. She gasped in shock. "John you haven't..."

"I haven't had time plus I don't think he's ready. He still gets a little stiff when we simply cuddle," John explained quietly but he saw Sarah sporting a huge grin and he looked at her confusingly.

"What part of him went stiff?" She asked and burst out laughing at John turning a bright red and chugging the rest of his beer down.

"Sarah," he said embarrassed, "please don't." She stopped laughing after about two minutes before calming down and looking at John.

"John, you know he won't ever make the move. You need to either make that move or talk to him about it. Don't pretend he's the only one who isn't 100% sure of this. I know you well enough. You lived with me for almost half a year"

"What am I supposed to do with a guy? I've only ever been with girls in my life and I know it will just be a disaster and I don't even know how to start, what to do or, or..." John was rambling on nervously but stopped when Sarah interrupted him.

"Watch some gay porn," she said calmly as John gave her a look of pure shock. "I'm serious. Unless you want to go up to someone and ask, I suggest either some porn or at least a little research."

"I-I don't think I could..."

"Oh of course you can. It's like regular porn but with two men and don't act like you have never watched porn John. Just give it a try and then talk to Sherlock about it. It won't be an easy conversation but it has to happen." John looked at her in shock before being interrupted by a buzzing in his leg from his mobile. He looked at the screen and saw Sherlock's text.

**Meet me outside.**

**SH**

John looked back up at Sarah. "I-I gotta go," he said as he threw some cash on the table and stumbled away.

"Think about what I said!" she yelled across before laughing lightly and getting ready before going back to her flat.

* * *

Sherlock watched from the window as John headed down the street to Princess Louis bar to meet up with Sarah. He saw John disappear from sight and went back to refresh his inbox and looked with satisfaction at the new email from Lestrade. He opened it and saw many pictures appear of different angles of Lily's body.

Sherlock looked over the pictures but couldn't catch any more than what he saw at the crime scene. He wanted to inspect her closer to find out about the paint on her back and possibly why she was covered in water. He suspected it had something to do with satanic worship considering she had a demonic pentagram burned onto her shoulder. He got a clear shot of the burnt tattoo and saw how the lines weren't even probably meaning that the metal that was made to burn her was home made. He had pressed down too hard and created a far worse mark with a lot of bruising. Usually when those tattoos were done, there would be far less scabbing and not as much bruising if any.

There wasn't much he could do until he saw the body up close again and be able to take a better look and have some science equipment around to help. Sherlock got up and paced around the room a little. He was trying to think about the case but couldn't keep his mind focused. He couldn't keep his mind away from John. He started to pace faster and mumble out his thoughts.

"I wonder what John is doing with Sarah. Is he going to get drunk? No John wouldn't do that, he knows we have a case going on. What if he's telling her about how terrible a boyfriend I am!" Sherlock started to pace faster and was nearly speed walking around the room. "Is it possible I'm not giving him everything he needs? What if he breaks up with me for not giving him sex. I mean, it can't be hard for him to find a nice girl who would gladly give him what he needs."

Sherlock had to sit down and take calming breaths. He decided that playing his violin would help him out the most. He placed his phone in his pocket for when Molly called for them to come to the morgue and went over to get his violin. He played it, calming his mind. He played long and beautiful notes of a song he had created himself during his stay with Molly. She played the piano so had helped him out a little with coming up with the right song for John.

He played the song after John had agreed to move back in with him on the third night. John was still upset about Sherlock faking his death and the song had made John feel much better. He eventually forgave Sherlock and they have been inseparable since. Well not really in a relationship inseparable but they were very close friends before they became more.

Sherlock played for about 20 minutes before Molly called him to tell him to come down to the morgue to inspect the body closer. Sherlock smiled and gently put his precious violin away in his case. He stepped outside with his signature coat and scarf on and put his hand up for a cab. As he sat down, he told the cabbie to first go to the bar, then to go to the morgue. He quickly sent of a quick text to John, and waited.

Hfjdsgfjdsgfsd

As they entered the morgue, they were greeted by a very cheery Molly. "Hello boys. How have you been?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Pretty good. Now where is the body of Lily Maybell for me to look at?" he asked with a small smile. Molly sighed and lifted the sheet up off of Lily's body.

"Knock yourself out," she said and took off her gloves to shoot off a quick text.

"Thank you," Sherlock said as he placed some gloves onto his hands and started to further inspect the body. He took a couple swab samples of the salty water on her skin as well as but a few parts of her hair and placed it all into separate containers or bags. Next Sherlock got some scrapings from under her nails in hopes that he could find something even if it wasn't the killers DNA.

After that, he flipped her onto the side and asked John to hold her up. He immediately got on some gloves and held her body still as Sherlock did his best to get some of the spray paint residue off of her back. He also saw a few small rocks and some dirt stuck into her back which Sherlock took some samples of. He took one last look at the symbol on her back and confirmed that it was indeed a satanic pentagram burned onto her shoulder. He nodded at John to put the body back down and put all the evidence he collected into a small box he had with him.

"All done?" Molly asked as Sherlock finished gathering up all he got from her body.

"Here yes, but now I must head to the labs to look further into this. You coming John?" He asked looking over at John expectantly. John nodded his head and followed Sherlock into the labs to research some more on the body.

* * *

The man looked around and noticed a young man hugging Mrs. Clements as to say sorry for her brother's death. Upon further inspection, he saw the man reach into her pocket and take out her wallet. He smiled to himself and thought that he had found his next demon. He came over and smiled gently at the two.

"Hello , I am very sorry for your loss," he said in a gentle voice. He looked over and saw the boy start to look a little nervous at his sudden appearance.

"Oh thank you father," she said with a small sad smile. "Henry here was just offering to help me around the house and maybe help me prepare some meals for me."

"Oh isn't that right Henry?" He said looking over at him. Henry swallowed in nervousness. "We could always use a little help out in the church as well if you had some free time on your hand."

"Uhh sure father. I can find some time to come in and do a little extra work," he said nervously.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Thank you Henry," he said with a small smile. "May god go with you all," he said at the both of them.

"And with your spirit," replied . He nodded their good-byes and walked back into his basement.

* * *

Aaaand so I made the guy a priest XD. Sorry if this offends anyone but I thought it over for a while so. He gets his victims from those kind who don't seem very heavenly. You will know by the end what Lily did exactly to cause her death. Hope you like it and feel free to review or message me just to chat :). Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

So as a sort of filler I decided to put the party. I have always wanted to come up with Sherlock's parents (well mother) so I put this in. After the next chapter, there will be a new you guys are enjoying this and there will be a hint at the start of a little Mystrade :P Enjoy!

Warnings: light violence and language.

* * *

Sherlock sat at the microscope, looking at the dirt that was dug into the victims back to try to find out where her body could possibly have been before the park. John heard Sherlock growl in frustration at the fact that there was nothing he could find that could help with the exact location.

"What is this?! There must be one piece of dirt from this girl's body that can tell me where she was before," Sherlock shouted in frustration.

"Maybe he used that water to clean her enough?" John suggested carefully.

"Clean her? There wasn't nearly enough water to clean her. John I'm missing something but what?" Sherlock said starting to pace around. John looked over at him and could see the bags under his eyes. They had been at the lab for 12 hours now and Sherlock must have been exhausted. John was nearly dead. It was 5 in the morning and he was on his 5th cup of coffee.

"Hello boys," Molly said from the entrance hall.

"Molly I have no time for silly chatter, I have to work!" Sherlock said clearly annoyed but Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Can I get you some coffee?" She continued ignoring Sherlock's rudeness.

"Yes, black two sugars," he stated. Molly stood there, staring at him till finally he sighed. "Please, sorry Molly," he said lamely and looked down.

"Quite alright, I know this is getting to you. How about you John?" she asked.

"Yes please and actually, I will help you out with it, give Sherlock some time to think the case over a bit in peace," John said getting up and going with Molly who simply smiled.

As they walked up the stairs to where the coffee maker was, Molly noticed how tense John was and knew it wasn't from being tired. "So is there a particular reason you wanted to come with me?" she asked smiling over at him in a teasing way.

"Oi! Can't someone want to simply hang out or get away from Sherlock for a little bit?" this caused Molly to laugh and John to started laughing with her.

"Well of course but I feel like something's bothering you and I assume that something has to do with Sherlock?" she asked.

"Well maybe a little bit," he said and Molly nudged him to urge him on. "Well, do you think Sherlock and I will ever..." John simply stuttered and didn't know how to form the words. Molly smiled at him and laughed lightly.

"Come on John, you're a big boy you can say it."

"Do you think we will ever have sex?" John blurted out and blushed like mad. Molly only laughed lightly.

"Oh John, why wouldn't you guys have sex? Not to bud into your relationship but come on, you know Sherlock isn't asexual." Molly said this whilst starting up the coffee pot to brew some fresh, hot coffee for the three of them. She stayed in the lab since she had a few other bodies to process that she fell behind on.

"Well I mean even when we simply cuddle, Sherlock gets all st- nervous about being so close and all," he said trying not to reuse the word that got him into an embarrassing situation with Sarah.

"You know he hasn't been with anyone before. Just talk it out with him. Once you sit him down and make sure he stays down, you can get him to listen to you. You just have to stand your ground, he'll talk eventually." Molly finished putting the filters in and went with John to sit at the table for it to be ready.

"I suppose I could give it a try. Also, well I don't really know what to do," he said awkwardly.

"You're a doctor. How hard can it be to figure out?" she asked.

"Well I know the basics but I still don't..."

"Know what to do well, I can give you the advice I used when I had to figure out what exactly to do with Alice which was watch some lesbian porn," she said shrugging with slight embarrassment. Ever since being with Sherlock and Mycroft for 3 years, she lost most of her embarrassment and became a much stronger woman, especially since going out with Mycroft's assistant Alice.

"Oh not the porn suggestion again," he said groaning and put his face in his hands.

"Again? Who suggested that idea?" Molly asked smiling.

"I asked Sarah about it yesterday and she said the same thing but less mature about it and she was drunk." Sarah laughed out loud at that as the coffee poured into the pot.

"Well then she knows what she was talking about it. As awkward as it sounds, it helps a lot," she said calmly. John sighed and knew he was getting no other suggestion about it.

"Okay so watch some gay porn and talk about it, got you," he said. Molly giggled and patted his back.

"Atta boy," she laughed at his blushing face and went to pour the coffee into the cups. She handed two over to John for himself and Sherlock. They walked down carefully with the boiling cups.

"Hey also I got invited to some party to attend with Sherlock for his mothers birthday," John said balancing the steaming liquid as not to spill them.

"Oh I have heard about those before. Their mother's birthday is some big party and they have to bring a guest every year. Sherlock will obviously bring you but who is Mycroft going to bring? Do you know?" she asked looking over at him making sure he didn't fall.

"Yea I'm going and Sherlock is going to ask Greg to go with Mycroft since he asked," Molly smiled up with a huge grin. "What?" he asked.

"Mycroft is finally going to ask Greg. I have been waiting for this day for ages," she said smiling and nodding her head as to say she was shocked.

"What do you mean finally?"

"Well Mycroft has fancied Greg for ages. During Sherlock's stay at my flat, Mycroft would come with a few cases offering to help out and bringing it to Sherlock so he could have something else to do whilst he was hiding and Mycroft would always come back gleaming. Also when I was there, he would stand far too close to Greg who failed to notice or maybe he just didn't care. You could tell. I was wondering when he would ask him," she said.

"Huh. Never saw that one coming," both of them laughed lightly as they entered into the labs. John placed the coffee away from Sherlock but close enough so he could reach it. He grunted out a thank you and continued looking at the evidence.

Sherlock turned around, sipped his coffee and looked at both of them. "The spray paint that was scraped along her back was a simple red colour and most likely purchased at a department store. I couldn't match out much of a symbol but it has some kind of meaning to it. I would guess something satanic for sure. I have looked into some satanic rituals and couldn't find much that wasn't fake or stupid. We will need a few days to do this." Sherlock started pacing around the room.

"Uh Sherlock, the party is tomorrow..." John said awkwardly. Sherlock shot up and started cursing.

"Oh shit this is too early, alright. Well I need to call up Lestrade and make sure he's going to go and we need to get some clothes. We need to get you some sleep as well," Sherlock started to pace a little more in his mind palace trying to figure it all out. "Molly do you have anywhere for John to sleep until around 8?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, come on John, let's get you rested up shall we," she said smiling at him and she dragged him away.

"Oh yes thank you," he said following behind her glad to be able to get some rest.

Sherlock had been thinking for about two hours on what he should do for the party when it reached 7:30 and his phone rang. "Sherlock," he answered.

"Hello Sherlock it's me," came Lestrade's voice from the line, "have you gotten any farther on the case?"

"Not as much as you would hope. I only know that the spray pain was cheap department store paint and it was red. I can see that she must have been in some sort of dark cellar or basement with a concrete floor which I can only think building possibly abandoned. The cuts were done very well even through her struggles. He had her tied down with some simple rope so I assume all this stuff was bought from a department store. The rope that bound her was thick and she struggled enough to have it dig deeply into her wrists and ankles. I was thinking she was hog tied," he finished his deduction.

"How did he manage to get her?" He asked.

"Well he would have bashed her head hard enough as to knock her out."

"Do you think we will see another body?" Lestrade asked.

"I would think so. A single killing wouldn't have their victims with a distinct mark carved in. I would expect another body shortly. The killer is clearly trying to send out a message."

"Alright well keep me posted. Later," Lestrade said as he was about to hang up.

"Wait!" Sherlock shouted.

"What is it?"

"My brother was wondering if you would accompany him to a party tomorrow. John and I will be there as well. It is a birthday party for our mother and he would be honored if you came with us," Sherlock said trying to sound as polite as he could to someone who wasn't John, Molly or Mrs. Hudson.

"Wait is he asking me like as a date?" he asked sounding shocked and was that happiness Sherlock detected?

"If you want to think of it as one, than yes. If you're worried about work, I can get him to take care of that with a single text."

"Oh wow sure I would love to come. What do I need to wear?" he asked sounding slightly panicked.

"It's formal. If you have nothing to wear, go down over by Miller's bar that you and John go to once a month and across the street is a tailor's place called Andre's. Get yourself fitted and tell them Mycroft sent you."

"Wow I'm not having Mycroft pay for..."

"Mycroft is the government, don't bother arguing. Just do it. I will let him know you're coming. He will be there with a limousine at 8:00 sharp tomorrow. Be ready."

"Alright, well thanks Sherlock," he said happily.

"No problem," he replied and hung up.

* * *

At 10:00 after taking John to get some coffee and both of them for breakfast (Sherlock only had breakfast cause of John), they made their way over to the tailors that Mycroft was well known with. As John entered he gasped slightly at the beauty of the place. It was large with many materials everywhere. John swore the store was made of gold.

"Sherlock! There you are mon ami! Haven't seen you in many years, how have you been?" A little man came over with a thick French accent. Sherlock gave him a small smile.

"Very well Andre thank you. This is my boyfriend John," he introduced. John smiled at Sherlock calling him his boyfriend. "John this is Andre, I helped him out on a case in my late teens and he is also close with Mycroft. He was French so everyone here was having a lot of trouble talking to him so I helped translate and get him out of prison as well as teach him some English."

"Hello," John said holding out his hand to shake it with Andre who gladly took his hand.

"A boyfriend of Sherlock's is a good person to me. It is nice to meet you. What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Mummy's birthday is coming up and John needs a tux. I forgot until today," Sherlock looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Sherlock is no problem, come along." John and Sherlock followed Andre for John's fitting.

After they were done, John walked out with a new suit and Sherlock called them a cab to get home and get ready.

As Sherlock got in the shower, John had a small inner debate with himself on if he should talk to Sherlock now or later. He didn't really want to ruin the mood for the party so he decided later would be better. Maybe they could talk after they solved the case and Sherlock could fully concentrate on John and not halfway him and halfway the case.

Sherlock came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. John gasped lightly at the sight in front of him. He was ghostly white but had enough muscle to have what he considered a nice body. Sherlock walked into their room to get changed as John tried his best to hide his now half hard cock from Sherlock's eyes. He coughed lightly and started to think of terrible things.

As soon as he started to cool off, Sherlock came out with a perfect suit, practically sculpted onto his body. John swallowed the lump in his throat and knew this was going to be a long night.

"Are you ready to go John? Sherlock asked almost purring it out.

"Y-ya okay," he replied as Sherlock lead him out the door.

* * *

"Thank you for coming by and helping out with all this Henry. I could always use the help," the man said politely. He looked over at the rope and the cloth covered in chloroform on the last pew to make sure he had it all planned out.

"It's no problem father Martin, may as well do something to help out," Henry said wiping down the other pews.

"Well after what you did yesterday I wouldn't think you would want to help out," father martin said with a small smile.

"I-I don't know what you mean," said Henry nervously.

"Oh I think you do. You were doing the work of Lucifer; he has seen your doings and must say he is very proud. I am very proud."

"What the hell? I just needed some cash is all. I wasn't doing any of Lucifer's work or any of that bull. What are you even talking about?" Henry looked over in slight disgust being very against the devil. Henry wasn't paying attention as father Martin took the chloroform and ran up behind him.

"I need more warriors, the demons I need have escaped the gates of hell and I need them back. I need you back Henry," he said carefully as he approached him.

"What in the-"Henry started as he got up but was cut off by the cloth against his mouth. He thrashed trying to get out but was weakened by the smell and passed out.

Father Martin lifted him up bridal style, grabbed the rope and made his way down to the basement.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Any ideas feel free to shoot in the reviews or simply message me. Hope you liked it and keep an eye out for the new updates :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I finally updated and I can't say I'm very pleased with this chapter considering it took me way longer than usual to write it. I mostly wanted this as a slight filler and a way for Greg and Mycroft to meet a bit. Mycroft will show back up later and there will be some chapters in their POV. Sorry for the shortness again and I hope to update again soon.

* * *

John was the first to enter the limo and instantly noticed Lestrade and sat next to him. "Hey there Greg," he said smiling at him.

"Hello John, Sherlock," he said smiling back at both men as he fiddled slightly in his seat.

"Lestrade you may want to relax. Mummy can sense fear," Sherlock said with a slightly malicious smile clearly freaking Greg out even more.

"Oh Sherlock behave," John said lightly swatting at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled at him and John winked back causing Sherlock to blush lightly. "Don't worry Greg; it's going to be fine."

"Yea...yea okay but do I look alright? I mean good enough for Mycroft?" Greg asked nervously.

"Why would you be worried? Is someone trying to impress Mycroft tonight?" John asked teasingly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sherlock was about to say something but stopped him by putting his hand over Sherlock's. Sherlock got the message to keep quiet about the subject immediately.

"What? No! Don't-don't be ridiculous. I'm just going to be seen with him and don't want to embarrass him or something in front of his mother."

"Don't worry. No one could be worse than his date last year," Sherlock said smirking.

"What was so bad about last year?" asked John curiously.

"Well the second they entered mummy's house, she basically tried to have sex with him on the floor. He was so shocked and had no idea what to do."

"Well I won't be doing that," Greg said sounding shocked and horrified at the thought. As they pulled up to the sidewalk, John looked out the window and was shocked at the size of the house. It was massive! There was lights, beautiful music and people everywhere.

The house appeared to be 3 stories high and built completely out of what appeared to be stone. It had white windows littering the front of the house with a large driveway out front. They pulled up to the front door where they were greeted by Mycroft. Sherlock got out and helped John out of the car. Greg came out and looked up slightly surprised as Mycroft held his hand out to him smiling.

Sherlock pulled John towards the front door and pushed past the large crowds. He nodded at the man by the front entrance and was granted access by a simple grunt. Sherlock then took John's hand and led him to a table closer to the far edge away from the door. They had already placed their orders earlier so were simply waiting for the food to be brought to them.

"So how do you like the place?" Sherlock asked calmly but John could see the slight nervousness behind Sherlock's eyes.

"It's beautiful Sherlock. Thank you for bringing me." Sherlock smiled brightly and then grabbed John's hand from under the table. As their food was brought, John looked over and saw Greg nervously sit down not far from them across from Mycroft.

* * *

"I must say Gregory you look very good in that suit," Mycroft said carefully leading Greg to their table.

"Uhh thank you, you too Mycroft."Mycroft smiled down at him and pulled out Greg's chair for him who thanked him and blushed.

"You seem nervous? Are you afraid to meet my mother?" Mycroft asked after their food had been brought.

"Well I..." Greg debated with himself on if he should lie or not but went against it knowing Mycroft could read him like a book. "A bit."

"No need to worry. Mummy is very accepting. Sherlock and I got our more dark side from our father who has now passed away."

"I'm sorry. About your father I mean," he said sympathetically.

"No need to be. We never got along with him anyways."

"Mycroft darling, you didn't come and introduce yourself," said a voice from behind Greg causing him to stiffen.

"Mummy, I didn't want to interrupt you welcoming the other guests." Mycroft stood up and went over to hug his mother. Greg turned slightly and smiled at the woman. She was about 5'8 with the heels on. She had light hair like Mycroft but Sherlock's piercing eyes. She was slim and was wearing a beautiful black dress that showed off her figure.

"And who might you be?" she said looking at Greg. He stood up and raised his hand to shake hers.

"Gregory Lestrade. It's nice to meet you Miss. Holmes," he said nervously.

"Felicia please honey and no need to be nervous. Mycroft honey did you tell him I eat souls or something?" she said smiling and laughing slightly at Greg's shocked face.

"Oh mummy, no need to start," said Mycroft rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm only teasing. It's great to meet you detective inspector. Now I must be off to see my son who decided to go missing for 2 years and not tell me he wasn't dead."

"Nice to meet you as well, have a great night and happy birthday," Greg said nicely. She smiled and thanked him before going over towards Sherlock and John's table. "Your mother seems great," he said.

"Why of course she is. She tolerated Sherlock and I as children and didn't kill us didn't she?" Greg laughed at Mycroft's joke and they shared great conversation between each other.

* * *

"Sherlock!" Sherlock looked behind him and stood up instantly at the sight of his mother. He went over to her with a big smile on his face and brought her into a big hug.

"Hello mummy," he said holding her in a death grip. Along with John, Sherlock had greatly missed his mother during the 2 years he was 'dead'. He had always been pretty close to his mother, especially as a kid. He was always the freak at school but his mother made him feel great regardless and taught him to always be himself.

"How have you been Sherly?" she asked and Sherlock saw the sadness and happiness in his mother's eyes.

"I'm doing great. Better than ever actually. Mummy, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend John," Sherlock brought his mother closer to John. As Greg had, he stood up and shook her hand gently smiling.

"It's great to finally meet you Miss-"

"Felicia please," she said before he called her Miss. Holmes. Sherlock knew it made her feel old.

"Sorry Felicia. It's great to meet you."

"No problem John. So boyfriend I hear. John I do hope you will be able to handle my son. He is quite something else," Felicia said smirking over at Sherlock almost daring him to say something.

"Oh don't you worry about that Felicia, I can handle him and his giant mystery solving brain quite well." She laughed at his answer and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

She pulled away and gave Sherlock one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before excusing herself from their table. They sat back down and began eating again. "Your mother is great!" John said smiling up at Sherlock who smiled back and once again, took his hand.

They discussed some more and Sherlock was just about to begin discussing his childhood when Greg came over and tapped Sherlock on the shoulder. Sherlock looked up in confusion but instantly knew what was wrong from Greg's face.

"Sorry to bother you but it seems the other body you deduced has come far sooner than we expected," Greg said sounding tired. Sherlock nodded and Greg went back over to Mycroft to probably tell him they were leaving.

John and Sherlock started to get up. Sherlock signalled for John to stay where he was for a moment as we went over to talk to his mother. He tapped her on her shoulder before bringing her into a big hug. "Looks like we have to head back early for a case, sorry Mummy. I had a fantastic time and I promise John and I will visit here soon."

"Don't worry about it honey, go find that killer. Oh and Sherlock, don't lose John." She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I won't," he replied barely a whisper before running over to the front door where Mycroft took John.

* * *

After going home to change, Sherlock and John met Greg out by the crime scene. Surprisingly it was the same place that the other body was dumped. "I want you to set a parole around this area from now on. There is no way this guy is dumping a body here a third time," Greg said at the other officers around him clearly frustrated. He beckoned Sherlock over not wanting to touch the evidence.

Sherlock came over with John and saw a young boy in only his boxers lying on his stomach. One thing that stood out to both of them was the giant mark carved into the boy's body. It looked like the letter M carved in but with more rounded edges and a small triangular shape on the middle line.

"What could it possibly mean?" John asked.

"I have no idea," Sherlock replied.

* * *

So yes the boy is now dead and you will soon know what the symbols actually mean after the third body. Hope you liked it and please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

So so so sorry this took so long! School, life, work and well my other stories got in the way a wee bit. This chapter is a bit shorter so sorry about that. I hope I can make the next chapter longer. I can type this up at lunch in school so I should have a bit more time and be a wee bit quicker in my uploads. I am so glad some of you are liking the story and your reviews really make me smile :). Some of you have asked about bringing back Sherlock's mother and I think I can fin a way to get her back in :). It won't be right away but she will make a return. Mycroft and Lestrade will meet again for sure don't worry bout that. SO this is Victim #2. Enjoy!

I DON"T OWN SHERLOCK

* * *

Sherlock crouched down but noticed some things that were different than the other body. Firstly, the marking was carved onto the boys back instead of his stomach. The mark was cleanly done but appeared as if it was done post-mortem instead of before. With gloves on, he carefully turned the body over and noticed the boy's throat was slit. He suspected that a lot of his blood would be missing as well but used instead of wasted.

He leaned into the body and smelt the remains of chloroform. The girl he got without a problem but this boy must have been harder to grab if he needed chloroform to restrain him. On his right shoulder, he noticed another one of the same satanic symbol the girl had burned onto her body burn onto him the same way. The boy had also been stripped down to just his boxers.

His stomach had scratches of the same red spray paint that was on the girl. He assumed they were killed in the same location or at least a similar one. His hair was wet with the same salty water that the girl had all over her.

"His name is Henry Larkin age 17. His parents called the police saying he never came home last night after helping out in a small church. He was supposed to be home around 8 but never showed. They got worried since he never comes home late. There wasn't much the police could do before. Now there is nothing we can do," Lestrade said sadly looking down at the boy. Even though he wasn't the one who made the call he wished he could have done something.

"Really a church? Doesn't seem like the kind of boy to do something like that," John said looking across at the boys tattoo's and piercings.

"Maybe he was trying to get his sins forgiven for his crimes," Sherlock said still bent over the body.

"What crimes? He hasn't done anything."

"Oh no? Then why would he have this wallet?" Sherlock asked as he pulled out a small floral wallet. He opened it up and it had the health card of Cathy Clements as well as a small amount of cash.

"Well this is a turn of events," Greg said not expecting this.

"Has this boy never done anything wrong?" John asked.

"Not as far as I know. No serious legal trouble but maybe no one has caught him yet," Greg replied.

"Well clearly he has done something," Sherlock said before placing the wallet into a zip lock bag and handing it to forensics. He got up and got a few samples from the body. The salty water, the spray paint, the dirt stuck into his legs and some stuff that was under his nails.

"What about those signs carved and burned onto his body?" Lestrade asked.

"The burn mark is a satanic symbol but the ones he carves onto them are unknown to me," Sherlock replied. "I'm starting to think this is for some kind of satanic cult or something. His throat was slashed and I think they may have taken a good amount of his blood. My guess would be that it's some sort of sacrifice," Sherlock finished getting up.

"Well how do you think we are supposed to figure out what these marks mean?" Greg asked.

"Hmm I have no idea," Sherlock replied looking annoyed that he didn't know the answer.

"I guess it's another all nighter, am I right?" John asked trying to hide a yawn.

"Looks that way, yes. Come along John," Sherlock said before rushing over to the busy streets to catch a cab back to Baker Street. John ran over behind Sherlock and caught up with him quickly. Sherlock got a cab and they both made there way in.

Back at the flat, John had taken a nap on the couch as Sherlock looked through the microscope at some of his samples. "John I need you to try to figure out what these symbols are," Sherlock called to him. He opened up his eyes and saw it was 9:00 in the morning. He groaned and stretched as he got up.

"Alright, alright let me just make some-" John started as he walked over to the cupboard but saw that they were out of coffee. "Sherlock why are we out of coffee I bought some just two days ago?" John asked annoyed.

"I drank it all last night," he said casually as if it was no big deal. John groaned in annoyance and went to get his coat.

"I'm going to get some now then. I don't think I will be much use to you in this state," he said catching a yawn.

"Bring me one too," Sherlock said not tearing his eyes away from his notes. John simply grunted his understanding.

John made his way down the street to a local starbucks. He wasn't one for the fancy drinks but it was close and he needed anything to wake him up. He went in and placed his orders before getting out. As he walked back, he noticed a small book store he had never really been into. He looked inside and noticed a few books with symbols on it.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go in for a quick peek maybe being able to find a book with the symbols in it. "Hello there," the lady at the cash register greeted with a warm smile. John smiled and nodded back as he sipped his coffee. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked politely.

"Uhh, actually maybe, I need a book with different symbols in it," he said as she came over.

"Okay what kind of symbols did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I have no idea, just any book for now so I can have a peek."

"Alright um here we have some secret code symbols," she said pointing towards some books in the sci-fi and spy section.

"Not really what I had in mind," he said as he looked through a few dotted type of symbols. They were more codes than symbols.

"Alright, how about mores code?" she tried.

"Nope I already know that and it's not what I'm looking for," he replied.

"Phonetic alphabet?" she tried.

"Nope not really, look I think I can handle it but thanks for your help," he said trying to sound kind.

"Okay dear if you need anything else you know where I am," she said before going back to the front. John browsed a little before he caught sight of the religion section. He picked up a bible and look at it.

As he was about to put it back he noticed a book with angels and symbols on the cover. He picked it up and opened the book and gasped at he recognized the second symbol. He quickly ran up to the front with the book in hand and put it onto the counter.

The clerk looked shocked before ringing the book up. Since it was in a bargain book store it came up to 3 quid. He quickly rushed back to Baker Street careful not to spill the coffee's. "What took you so long," Sherlock said still in the same place, staring down into his microscope.

"Well I figured out the symbols carved on the bodies," John said slightly out of breath causing Sherlock to turn and focus his attention on him. He got up and looked at the book in John's hand. "It's enochian, the language of the angels," John said.

* * *

So a bit of my supernatural love is coming into this but I do like this antagonist. Enochian symbols can be found on google if curious and this is clearly a sign to someone. Feel free to leave a review with any ideas or comments :) Thanks all!


	7. Chapter 7

Wee bit more on the case and a small thing between Sherlock and John. Just a small fight they have and a little jealous John :).

* * *

"So these symbols are the language of the angels?" Sherlock asked curiously before coming over and looking at John.

"Yes and I already took a quick look and found out that the first symbol is the letter S and the second one is the letter H. I'm not sure of that really means much or if he's going to kill more or anything."

"If that's all he is going to leave then maybe it's my initials? S.H Sherlock Holmes?" he suggested.

"Could be. We don't know if you're who he is trying to get the message out to or not. Let's just hope that's all there is to it. Two bodies is better than more."

"So since this is the letters of the angels, do you still think that this is possibly satanic?" Sherlock asked wanting a second opinion. Sherlock knew now that John liked being more part of the cases so he tried to ask him more questions than before.

"I think it's possible but I can't say for sure. The other things kinda make it seem like it could be satanic though. Maybe I should have grabbed another book on satanism or something," John said.

"Well at least you got a book for something that did help out a lot. I mean we would still be trying to figure out the carvings."

"I guess you're right then. Let me finish my coffee and I can go take another look at the book store for some book on satanism or something. Maybe even just some rituals." John went over and got his coffee and taking a sip at the now slightly warm coffee. He handed Sherlock his coffee. He took a sip and gave it a dirty look. He was about to complain when John said, "don't you dare say a word about it. Mine is the same way," which surprisingly shut Sherlock up.

After finishing his coffee, John set off back to the book store. As he entered, the same woman form before greeted him with the same smile. "Back for more," she asked with a slight laugh.

"No now I'm just looking for some kind of ritual books," John said looking over at the religion section.

"Well what kind of rituals?"

"Satanic," John said and noticed the woman started to look slightly uncomfortable but kept on a small smile.

"Oh um okay," she said nervously.

"Oh it's not for me. I work with Sherlock Holmes and we need it for a-"

"You mean** the** Sherlock Holmes? The great detective?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea him," John said a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh that man is brilliant. If I could I would let him deduce me if you know what I mean," she said with a wink. This made John a lot more uncomfortable and just a bit jealous. This woman was not going to get anywhere near his Sherlock._ Wow wait did he just say his Sherlock?_ John shook his head to clear it.

"Oh um yea ha, well anyways the book?" he said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh yes over here in the rituals and witchcraft section," she said pointing to the section. John bent over and picked up about three books on satanism and satanic rituals. He even decided to grab the satanic bible in case there was something of use in it. He goes over to check out and pays what he owes. The girl takes one of the books and writes something in the front cover. "If he ever has the time, get Sherlock to give me a call," she said in a flirtatious voice and winked. She waved goodbye but John simply walked out in anger.

* * *

Once John left, Sherlock called up Lestrade. He quickly dialed the number and got him on the second ring. "What do you have for me Sherlock?" he asked with some hope in his voice.

"Well he was killed in the same place as the other girl and the paint he was on was the same. The markings that were carved onto their bodies are Enochian symbols," he said quickly giving some information.

"What in bloody hell in Enochian?" Greg asked confused.

"It's the language of the angels," he replied. "There are symbols and they spell out S and H so far. We are guessing satanism so I got John to go out and get some books on it."

"Well okay so we have something, what do you think S.H stands for?"

"We are guessing if that's all for the bodies it could be my initials but we don't know if another body is going to show up or if this is even directed towards me."

"Let's hope it stays at S.H but I personally don't think we have seen the end of this killer. Any idea where he keeps the bodies?"

"I have no idea. I just know it's some sort of basement or warehouse. We have to start looking around to see where it could take us."

"Alright, keep me posted," Lestrade said before hanging up. John came into the house carrying a small stack of books. Sherlock could sense something was not right. He looked over and saw John was clearly upset. He decided it was best to simply ask what was wrong.

"John what happened?"

"Nothing," he replied angrily.

"John, you have lived with me long enough for me to know that something is not-"

"Why don't people know about our relationship?" he asked turning to look at Sherlock.

"Why does it matter?" Sherlock asked looking slightly confused. John didn't reply and instead threw the books at Sherlock before storming off into their shared room. Sherlock went over and picked up some of the books knowing they were some how the reason for John being upset. He looked before seeing something on the inside cover of one of the spell books.

_Hey Sherlock If you're interested in maybe meeting for coffee, feel free to call me Lana xo_

The girls number was written under the message. Sherlock guessed that this was the reason John was upset, more like jealous. Sherlock sighed and thought about what he could possibly do. He took the first page and ripped it out before crumpling it up and throwing it into the rubbish bin not far from him. He went over and went down the hall to their room. He knocked quietly on the door before walking in. He saw John standing by the window. Sherlock came up quietly behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle. John jumped a little not expecting it.

"Do you really think I would have gone for someone else, let alone a dull girl?" Sherlock asked whispering it into his ear. John shivered under his touch.

"I'm not saying that, it's just why can't others know? Is this something you would rather keep hidden from everyone but the four closest people to us?" John said quietly.

"Well I can't say I consider Mycroft all that close," Sherlock said grumbling slightly.

"Oh hush we both know you care about him. But really, do you not want others to know?"

"Honestly, I though you would be against the idea. I didn't think you cared about others knowing about us as a couple or would bat an eye at something as small as someone asking me out. I didn't want to upset you by telling random fans as you call them that we are together."

"Well I didn't think it would matter until she wrote that in the book. I just didn't want anyone thinking you were available to them."

"Trust me, even if I wasn't with you the last thing I would want to do is take some dull girl out for drinks. She would bore me and I might have had to do something like take her on a case to scare her off."

"Or simply bring her home. I think if anyone sat the human lung on the table last week they would have left faster than they got there," John said laughing lightly as Sherlock lightly slapped him in the arm.

"I will tell others if you want somehow. Are we okay?" Sherlock asked keeping John in a nice hold.

"Yea. We're okay," John said before turning around and kissing Sherlock.

* * *

So yay! Sorry it's short but I wanted at least a bit on Sherlock and John's relationship. Soon there will be a little more including John looking up a little m/m porn ;) Can't say I'll be great at knowing what is going on but I'll give it a shot. You'll hear from the killer again soon and the boys will be taking a little visit to his hunting grounds :) Please review! :D


End file.
